My Dear Loki
by EmWinston94
Summary: Luna is a half Asgardian maiden, who happens to be close with the royal family. Since they were young she has had feelings for the younger son, Loki. She thought he would never return the feelings, and then she was sure he had died. They meet again at a welcome back ball, and get to know each other all over again. Expanded to tell the story of Luna and Loki's lives together.
1. The Beginning

I've been a citizen of Asgard for the majority of my life. My mother was Midgardian, and my father was Asgardian. My mother died when I was eight years old, and my father took me back to Asgard. Unfortunately he made himself scarce after that, and I was left in the care of a kind Asgardian women. This women was actually a maid of the royal family, so she often bought me to the palace. Frigga, the queen, loved me. She viewed me as one of her children, and loved having me around. I often spent time with her two boys Thor and Loki.

Thor was kind, but I seemed to click with Loki more. There was just something about him. As we got older my feelings for him only seemed to increase, especially since he only seemed to get more attractive as he got older. I'm afraid he never saw me anything more than a friend, but I enjoyed his presence.

I stuck by his side when he found out that he was adopted. We both felt the very same, since my dad abandoned me once he brought me to Asgard. Up until that point I never knew of anything but Midgard, and I was raised Midgardian. So being dropped in Asgard was very traumatic for me. So Loki and I had that in common. It was easy to see that he felt betrayed by his father, and I didn't blame him. Odin had been treating him like an outcast lately, and I guess that just pushed Loki to break.

Loki fell off the bridge and I thought that he was lost forever, and that broke my heart. Thor found Loki in Midgard while he was trying to take it over. He was brought back to Asgard and then put in the dungeon. I never got to see him in his time in the prison cell, but I kept up with his state through Frigga and she was very worried about him, as was I. I didn't like seeing Loki in pain, and neither did Frigga. She loved him like he was really her son. Soon after Thor needed Loki's help, and he surprisingly helped without trying to take over the world. Frigga thinks that maybe being in the dungeon changed him, and I hoped that she was right.

* * *

Tonight Frigga and Odin were hosting a huge royal ball, to celebrate Thor and Loki's return. So I dressed in this stunning green dress, it was a very sexy dress that Frigga seemed to approve of. I had been staying at the palace for the past couple of months at the request of Frigga. She had helped me pick out my dress for the evening, and I was surprised that she went with such a sexy piece. She had whispered in my ear that Loki would love the dress, so I guess she knows about my feelings for her son. I just hoped that he wouldn't get distracted by all the other maidens who would be in attendance. Surely they would all be vying for his attention as well, and any one of them could outdo me with no problem.

Sighing I checked my reflection one last time before I would join the event downstairs. Loki hadn't seen me since before he had fallen off the bifrost. Actually, he doesn't even know that I have been living at the palace. Frigga claimed that she wanted to surprise him tonight.

Frigga had been waiting outside my bedroom, she smiled when I exited the room.

"Darling, Luna, you look absolutely beautiful. That dress is made for you." She said taking in my appearance.

"Thank you your majesty." I answered with a curt nod.

"You don't have to call me that, sweetie. I have known you since you were eight, so please call me by my name." She asked and I nodded, but it felt wrong to call her by her name. After all she was the Queen of Asgard, and I was nothing but a meager citizen of Asgard.

"Okay, I'm sorry Frigga." I felt like I was being improper.

She smiled, "That's better. Now are you ready to go see Loki?" There was excitement in her voice.

"Of course, but he is probably occupied by another maiden." I countered, but she just shook her head and pulled me towards the ball.

The throne room was filled already, and I felt like I knew none of the people in attendance. I was never sociable, I would rather keep to myself and observe the world around me. Also I guess I felt like they would judge me if they found out I was half Midgardian.

Frigga was still pulling me around the room, she stopped to introduce me to a few people along the way. I spotted Thor, he had a beautiful woman at his side. I knew her to be Jane, the Midgardian woman he had fallen in love with. He spotted his mother and rushed over to us with Jane in toe.

"Hello mother, Luna." He greeted, "Luna, you look very beautiful tonight." I blushed and nodded at his words, "I would like to introduce you two to Jane." He said grabbing her hand.

I sent her a kind smile and shook her hand, "It is nice to finally meet you, Jane. Thor could not stop talking about you." I said and now it was her turn to blush.

"That is not true." Thor countered quickly, and Frigga sent him a look. "Okay, it is true." I chuckled at his response.

Frigga started to ask Jane some questions and get to know her. I took this as a chance to search the room for Loki. I spotted him talking with a few people, and there were a few maidens by his side. My heart dropped a little, but I shook that away and took in his appearance. He was wearing his best royal outfit, and he looked very sexy. Again I shook those thoughts out of my head and felt a small blush upon my cheeks.

I didn't notice that Frigga had left me alone with Jane until she said something to me, "You are looking at Loki, right." She questioned.

Surprised I looked over at her, "Well yes, I am. I haven't seen him since he fell from the bifrost. He looks a bit different." I commented looking over at Loki once again. This time his eyes looked up to meet mine, and I quickly looked away.

"Yes, I suppose. Well I never met him before that." She confessed and I chuckled.

"His hair is definitely longer, and he looks to be more confident." I explained to her.

"Do you like him?" The question fell from her mouth quickly.

Without any hesitation I answered her, "Yes I do, but that doesn't matter because he doesn't feel the same way about me. Look, he has maidens flocking over to him. He can have any one of them."

"Don't say that. It is easy to see that he doesn't want any of those maidens, and now he keeps glancing over at you. So there is a pretty big chance he could feel the same way." Jane was being sweet.

"Thank you, but he would never want a half Midgardian girl like me." I said quietly.

"I would have never guessed it," she responded, "I honestly don't think he cares about your heritage. He wasn't born in Asgard either." She reminded me.

"Yes, that is the truth but he fits in very well. Where as I do not."

"Give yourself some credit, Luna. You look very Asgardian to me, and you act it as well. I don't think it will matter to him though." I wished that she was right.

Just then Thor approached the two of us, "Luna, thank you for keeping conversation with Jane. You two seem to be getting along well." He observed.

"Yes we are, I like Jane a lot. Bring her around more often, please?" I pleaded.

"Of course. She is staying at the palace, so that will give you two the chance to talk again."

"Your mother told you I was living here, didn't she?" I questioned him.

"Indeed she did, and I think it is a great idea. You should tell Loki." He suggested with a wink before he and Jane left me alone. Oh gods, he knows I like Loki too. That is not good.

Thor left me to stand there all alone. I quickly searched for Frigga, or at least someone I knew but I found no one. I was debating whether I should leave and retire for the night. Just when I had made the decision to leave, I felt someone grab my hand.

"Thinking about leaving, are we?" A smooth voice asked me. I knew that voice anywhere, it was Loki.

"Maybe, but how did you know?" I asked turning to face him, he was wearing his signature smirk that made me melt.

"Darling, I know you all too well. It was written all over your face." He explained looking me over, "Why would you leave before talking to me?" I could see he was a little hurt about that.

"I'm sorry Loki. You just looked very preoccupied with those maidens. I felt it would be impolite to interrupt you." As I said this I avoided looking into his eyes. I didn't want him to detect the jealousy that was there.

"Oh Luna. You should know by now, you are the only maiden that I truly want around." Those words made me blush madly, "You look very ravishing tonight. The dress suits you very well." He added placing his hands on my waist and pulling me close.

"Do you really think so?" I questioned him.

"Of course." His eyes never left mine. "It has been entirely too long since I last saw you, my dear. Well, time has been very good to you." As he spoke these words and pleasant heat filled my body.

"Thank you Loki. You have changed as well, and I hope that you have learned from the error of your ways."

Loki grinned at my statement, "You can say that darling." He was driving me crazy right now.

It felt nice conversing with Loki again, "I missed being able to talk to you." As I uttered those words I averted my gaze to the ground. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, my dear Luna. You never seem to leave my mind. While I was on Midgard, I could only think about you and the way you must have been feeling. Especially since you thought I was dead." Now it was his turn to look at the ground. "I'm sorry for making you feel like that. I can't imagine the pain you felt."

He was right, I felt a lot of pain when I had heard word of his death.

"It's alright Loki. You are here now, and that is all that matters."

He pulled me closer and rested his forehead against mine, "I want to make up for it, will you let me do that?" I knew exactly what he was asking, and I nodded because I was okay with it. "Then lets get out of here?" He asked looking into my eyes searching for any sign of regret, but again I just nodded. A grin appeared on Loki's face and he let go of my waist, only to grab my hand and lead me through the crowd and out of the throne room.

My heart was practically beating out of my chest at this point, but I managed to stay calm. Loki led us further into the palace away from the party, his fingers were tightly intertwined with mine. We stopped on the floor that both of our bedrooms were located and he gently pushed me against the wall.

His hands quickly found my waist and he leaned in close to me, "I don't want to push you into anything." There was worry written all over his face, so I decided to take charge.

I grabbed his face and pulled his lips onto mine, it was a very fiery kiss and I could tell he was enjoying it a lot. "I can assure you Loki, I want to do this." I whispered against his lips.

A small groan left his lips, "Oh darling, you don't know how long I have wanted this." He mumbled gripping my waist a little tighter.

I pulled him into another hot kiss, "I have a pretty good idea, and I must say I feel the same way."

There was a grin on his face, "Good. This dress was very distracting tonight. All I could think about was tearing it off of you." Once again I was filled with heat from those words.

"Do it." I whispered softly, and his lips attacked mine once more. The kiss grew very passionate very quickly. I honestly forgot that we were in the hallway.

"Let's take this to my chambers." He suggested and I just nodded wrapping my legs around his waist, he carried me to his room which was only two feet away. Once in the room he slammed the door shut behind us and locked it. I barely noticed because his lips were occupying mine once again.

We somehow made our way to his huge bed and he laid me down on it. His hands ran down the side of my dress and then he began to lift the material up and touching my bare legs. He was still kissing me when he did this. His tongue was exploring my mouth now, and it was a like a battle between our tongues.

His fingers stopped at my bare thighs, and he lightly massaged the skin there causing me to moan lightly. I started pulling off his clothes, and he helped me to do so. Pretty soon he was just standing there in his undergarments, while I was still wearing my dress.

"This needs to come off." He spoke unzipping the dress and pulling it off my body, he smirked when he saw that I wasn't wearing anything underneath it. "Luna, you naughty girl." His lips found my neck and he begin to search for my sweet spot, which he found almost immediately causing me to moan. "Let everyone know who is making you feel good, darling." His voice only managed to turn me on even more.

"Yes, Loki." I moaned pulling him closer to me as he continued to mark me. There would be a bruise there tomorrow, but I didn't mind at all. His hands seemed to wander down my body, massaging as they continued down. He grabbed my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist, so I could feel his clothed bulge against my naked heat

One of his hands began to massage my right breast while the other gripped my waist tightly. I was moaning as he brought he lips back to mine and gave my other breast attention. I was more than ready, and he knew it.

"My darling Luna, you are all I have ever been able to think about. I have liked from the minute you started coming around the castle." He admitted bringing our lips together again.

It was an awfully odd time for him to be admitting this, "I feel the same way. I was jealous of those women that were around you tonight."

He smirked, "You don't have to be jealous of them. They aren't the ones here with me." He spoke quickly before unexpectedly thrusting into me. When did he take his underwear off? Oh, who fucking cares. I moved against him and urged him to move as well, and he complied generously.

"Oh Lokiiiiii." I moaned quite loudly, he looked like he enjoyed it too.

"Darling, you can moan my name as loud as you want." He said before hitting a spot deep inside me that made me moan louder than before. A pleasant feeling formed in my stomach, and I knew that was the beginning of my orgasm.

"Faster..." I managed to say in between pants.

"Your wish is my command." He said going faster, and hitting me in the most delicious way possible. I knew I wouldn't hold off for much longer, and he made it worse by bringing a hand down to stroke my clit sending me into a truly beautiful orgasm. He climaxed as I clenched around him. Now both hands were gripping my waist tightly, "Luna, god that was perfect." He mumbled into my shoulder.

I was still recovering from my mind blowing orgasm, "Loki." I managed to whisper as the last of the pleasure washed through me.

He pulled out of me and we layed down beside each other, he pulled me closer so that I was lying on his chest. "Luna, I don't plan on leaving you again." He whispered holding me tightly.

His words made me feel happy, "Do you mean it?" Of course I had to ask that question, after all he is the God of Mischief.

"Yes my dear, I couldn't endure leaving you. I love you." He said pressing a kiss to my forehead.

Oh my god, did Loki just say he loves me?

After a minute of silence I decided to speak, "I love you too, Loki." He smiled and pulled me into a wonderful kiss. A while later we both fell asleep holding eachother close.

* * *

A persistent knocking woke me up the next morning, I found Loki staring down at me ignoring the knocking.

"Good morning my beautiful love." He whispered kissing my forehead.

The knocking got a little more frantic, "Good morning Loki, are you going to answer the door?" I asked him with a smile.

"No, I figured they will go away if I don't answer." He said nonchalantly.

Just then a voice spoke, "Loki, please open the door." I heard Frigga ask in a worried voice.

"You better open the door, before she calls Thor to kick it down." There was an amused grin on my face.

He nodded, "If you say so darling." He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and threw on some light sleeping clothes.

Unlocking the door, he revealed a very worried looking Frigga.

"Thank you Loki. Now have you seen Luna anywhere? I went to her room this morning and her bed hadn't been slept in." She asked quickly seeming very anxious.

A smirk formed on Loki's face. Oh no, don't do it Loki!

"Yes mother, she spent the night in my room." He moved out of the way, so she could see me. "Although I must say, we didn't do much sleeping." Now there was a deep blush on my cheeks.

Frigga took one look at me and nodded, "Oh thank god. I had feared the worse. I will leave you two alone now." She didn't even seem phased by seeing me naked in her sons bed.

Loki shut the door after her, and joined me in bed once again.

"Really Loki? Did you have to do that?" I asked him feigning anger.

He shrugged, "She knew it was coming, besides when were you planning to tell me you have been staying at the palace?" He asked being serious.

"I was going to tell you last night, but we got distracted." I blushed again and heard him chuckle.

"Fair enough. I guess it will make it easier for us to be together. To be honest, I don't know if I will ever let you leave me room."

"That's fine with me." He just nodded and pulled me in for a kiss.

"What do you say we continue what we were doing last night?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Fine Loki." I didn't have to say anymore because his lips met mine quickly.

Frigga was delighted to find us together, even though I was thoroughly embarrassed by the state we were in. She just laughed it off and said that she knew it would happen eventually, and she said we both deserved to be happy. Loki and I were very happy together, even though some days he tried to cause mischief but I always managed to sway him from doing so.


	2. The Engagement

A soft kiss on my bare shoulder roused me from my sleep. I smiled as the kisses continue across my collarbone and up my neck. Kissing me lightly on the lips, Loki smiled. "Good morning darling."

"Good morning Loki." I always loved waking up to sweet kisses from my boyfriend. After the welcome back ball Loki began to officially court me, although out courtship was nothing like the traditional ones. You were supposed to wait for sex until after you were married, but we broke that rule the night of the ball. None of that mattered because Frigga supported our relationship and she managed to get Odin to accept it as well. After all his golden son, Thor, was in a similar relationship with Jane. Loki and I have been courting for a little over two years now and I couldn't be any happier.

Thor and Jane had recently gotten married and were preparing to move back to Midgard. Frigga wasn't too happy that her eldest son wanted to go live on Midgard, but she knew that Jane would be safer in Midgard. They wanted to have a family, and Jane wanted to raise her children where she was raised.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked kissing my neck again.

"Yes, but my boyfriend had me up half the night."

Loki smirked, "It seems I need to have a talk with this boyfriend of yours. Doesn't he know that a goddess needs her beauty rest?"

"I don't think he knows that. I suppose the poor guy doesn't realize I'm a goddess."

"I guess not. You deserve better, my queen." Loki said kissing my lips.

I blushed at his words, "I'm not a queen Loki."

"Don't be so shy, my dear. Soon you will be my queen, and we will rule Asgard side by side. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, as long as I get to be by your side." I pulled his lips back to mine and we kissed passionately for a couple of minutes.

Loki pulled away just as it was beginning to get a little heated, "As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you, I have something planned for the two of us."

This intrigued me, "What is it?"

"You will have to wait to see. For now I'm going to go tend to some business in the throne room with Thor and Odin." He kissed me again, "Meet me at the gardens in two hours." I noticed Loki had already dressed. "I will see you soon my love." Loki smiled at me as he left the room.

What was Loki planning?

I had always been fairly impatient, but I guess I would have to wait to see. With a smile still on my face, I got out of bed and went off to draw myself a bath so I could get ready to meet Loki in the gardens.

* * *

Two hours later I stood in front of the mirror in a silk emerald green dress. I was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement. I knew that whatever Loki was planning, it would be good for the both of us. A part of me thought he could be proposing to me, but the more logical part of me just said he wanted to spend the day with me in a beautiful venue. Taking one last look at myself, I was content with what I saw and left the room.

I passed Frigga on the way to the gardens, she stopped me.

"My dear Luna, you look breathtaking. Are you meeting Loki in the gardens?" She asked wearing a knowing smile.

"Yes I am. Would you happen to know why he's asked me to meet him there?" I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of her, but it didn't hurt to try.

Frigga chuckled, "I do, but I cannot tell you. Now go find out for yourself. Trust me you will like this." I nodded and was about to leave when she pulled me into a hug. "I will see you two at dinner." Smiling once more Frigga left me to go find Loki.

I smiled and made my way to the gardens.

Loki was already there waiting patiently, "There you are, my dear Luna. Would you take a walk with me?" He offered me his hand, I nodded and intertwined my hand with his.

We walked in silence for about five minutes, I was admiring how lively the garden was today. "It is absolutely beautiful today." I spoke.

Loki stopped us from walking any further, "It is isn't it? It's the perfect day really."

I nodded and watched him closely.

"You know I love you, right?" I nodded again not quite following him. "I would do anything for you my love, anything."

"I know that Loki, and I would do the same for you."

Loki grabbed my hands, "The first time I met you, I knew you were the one for me."

"We were only nine years old."

He shook his head, "Yes, but I still knew that you were made for me. There was not a day that went by where you were not on my mind. You were the only woman that I ever wanted to be with. I could not imagine a life with anyone else." I listened to his words quietly. "Where do you see yourself in a couple of years?" He asked me.

"I don't know, by your side for sure. What about you?" I still didn't know where he was going with this.

"I see you by my side, ruling Asgard. I see us having a little family, and raising them here in Asgard. All I see is a future with you, my love." My heart began to race. "I love you more than life itself, I have been planning this for some time now. I wanted to wait for the annual ball in a few weeks, but I don't think I can."

Loki let go one of my hands and pulled something from his pocket. "Luna, you are the love of my life. No one else will ever compare to you, but I think you know that already." He got down on one knee. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" His hopeful eyes were staring into my emotional ones as he help open the small green velvet box containing the most beautiful ring. It was an emerald stone set in a gold band that had an intricate design coming from the place where the stone sat. The ring was perfect.

There were tears in my eyes, "Yes Loki, yes I will marry you!" I said with a huge smile. Loki rose up and pulled me into a passionate kiss, he pulled away to slip the ring on my left ring finger and kissed me again.

"Thank you Luna. You have no idea how happy you make me."

I smiled and kissed him again, "You make me just as happy. You have given me everything I could ever want and more. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." My excitement and happiness could not be held in. This was something that I had been dreaming about for a while, and now it is finally happening. I was going to be marrying the love of my life.

"I can't either." Loki intertwined his left hand with my right hand. "What do you say we go celebrate our engagement for a little while? At dinner we can announce our engagement to the palace." I nodded and followed Loki into the palace, the biggest smile on my face.

Frigga was absolutely delighted by our news. I suppose this was the reason she was so giddy when I met up with her in the hallway before meeting Loki. Thor and Jane were so happy for us, and now I knew why Thor was still in Asgard. Thor wanted to be here to see his brother get married. Now Odin was a different story. Frigga did convince him to accept our relationship, but I could tell he still didn't approve of it. He was completely silent when we told everyone the news. I could just tell he was silently judging me throughout dinner. Loki could sense my unease with his father and kept reassuring me that he wouldn't interfere with the marriage. After all Odin had done enough to Loki. Surely he must see that Loki deserves some happiness.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were filled with wedding plans. Loki suggested that we get married as soon as possible, for he couldn't wait to call me his wife. I agreed with him wholeheartedly. I couldn't wait to start a life with Loki, not that we hadn't already done that but this time we wouldn't be breaking any old rules.

Frigga set out to find me the perfect wedding dress. I knew that she would find something amazing, something that would be the perfect dress to marry Loki in.

Everything was surreal. I still couldn't believe that Loki and I were going to get married. Often I would find myself staring down at the engagement ring and smiling like a fool. Loki would sometimes find me in that state. He would laugh and smile at my happiness.

"Tomorrow is the big day, darling." Loki commented sitting beside me in our room. Well it was his room, but I had been staying in it since the beginning of our relationship.

I smiled, "Yes. Are you excited?" I asked grabbing his arm and leaning closer to him.

"Of course I am. I can't wait to see you in your dress. If I know my mother, the dress will be something to behold." His arms wound around me and pulled me closer to his side.

"I think it will be."

"You haven't seen your dress yet?" Loki sounded a bit concerned.

I shook my head, "Your mother refuses to show me the dress. She wants it to be a surprise."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her. So any luck on reaching your father?"

For the past couple of weeks, ever since the engagement really, I have been trying to contact my father. I haven't seen him since I was 12 years of age, but I was hoping he would like to attend his daughter's wedding. No such luck.

"No." I frowned.

Loki sighed and pecked my cheek, "No worries, my love. If he cares for you, he will show up tomorrow. If not, you will still have all of us."

"Most importantly I will have you, Loki."

"Yes, and tomorrow will seal our love for each other. Oh and tomorrow night is going to be a night to remember." He winked at me. Loki and I have agreed to stay celibate for the last two weeks and it was killing us.

"Oh I cannot wait for tomorrow night. It has been way to long." I pulled him into a kiss, it was beginning to get heated when he pulled away.

"You make it so hard to wait."

I giggled, "Well I should head to my chambers for the night. Your mother will surely have me up at the break of dawn to begin preparations."

Loki groaned and held on tightly, preventing me from getting up. "Are you sure you can't stay here tonight?"

It was my turn to groan, "As much as I would like to, your mother made it clear. We were not to sleep in the same bed the night before our wedding. We do not want to make her mad the night before we are to be wed."

He nodded but was not happy about it, "Alright. Goodnight Luna. I love you and I will see you at the altar tomorrow." We kissed again. I did not want to leave his arms but I had to force myself.

"I love you Loki." He smiled and watched me leave his chambers. The second I shut the door, I wanted to run back into his arms. I was able to control myself though. Tomorrow our wait would be over and we would never have to be apart again. Oh god I sound like a lovesick teenager. I need some sleep.


	3. The Wedding

"Wake up my dear Luna. It is your wedding day." A soothing voice spoke waking me from my dreams. At first I thought it was my mother, but quickly remembered that it couldn't be.

Opening my eyes I found Frigga standing beside my bed, "Good morning Frigga." I smiled.

"Good morning Luna. Are you ready for today?"

"Yes, I am more than ready. I can't wait to be Loki's wife." I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

Frigga stood in front of me, "I'm so happy that Loki has found you. You have helped him to become a better man. I thought we had lost him when he found out his true heritage, but you seemed to have saved him. I couldn't think of a better woman for my son. I'm so happy to finally be able to call you my daughter." Her words warmed me up.

"Thank you Frigga. I'm grateful that you can accept me into the family. Without you, I would still be that lonely little girl my father brought to Asgard." Frigga pulled me into a hug.

"Oh sweetie, I'm very glad that you came to Asgard. Trust me when I say this. If your mother was still alive, she would be very happy of you and what you have become." These words meant everything to me. I held onto Frigga tightly. She really had become a mother figure to me since I have been here. "Would you like to see your dress dear?"

"Yes, I am dying to see what you have for me!" It was hard to hide my excitement.

"I had this dress specially made for you. Oh and a little birdy told me you were very fond of gold. Not to mention your ring is gold, so everything should match quite nicely." Frigga took my hand and led me out of my chambers. We ended up in her chambers. Already waiting in the room were all of the queens personal maids, they were going to help prepare me for my big day.

"Sit here while I go get your dress. They will start working on your hair." She led me to a chair I front her vanity. I simply nodded and as soon as the queen had stepped away from me, her flock of maids began to tend my hair.

"Close your eyes Luna." Frigga said when she reentered the room and I obeyed, I heard her moving around and stopping in front of me. "Now open them."

Opening my eyes I was stunned into silence by the beauty of the dress. It was so beautiful. The dress itself was white of course, but decoration on the torso, bust, and sleeves was gold lace. The bust dipped low, but I knew it wouldn't show anything. The white material of the dress had a sort of translucent look to it, you would be able to see just a hint of the skin beneath the dress. The dress was simply perfect.

"What do you think?"

I blinked away a few stray tears, "It is perfect!" Frigga smiled at my reaction. "I can't wait to wear it. I have never seen such a beautiful dress."

"Let's get you all made up and then you can put it on." I nodded and let the maids continue to work on me. "I ran into Loki on my way to retrieve the dress."

My ears figuratively perked up at his name, "Did he say anything to you?"

She chuckled, "Yes, he misses you and he admitted that he was sneaking off to see you, so I had to send him away."

I giggled at this, "I never expected anything less of him. Oh god I can't wait to see him."

* * *

A little while later I was ready. Frigga had helped me into the dress and now I was standing in front of her full length mirror admiring my reflection. I was sure to take Loki's breath away, hell I was taking my own breath away.

"Is this what you dreamed it would be?" Frigga asked standing beside me in a beautiful dress fit for a queen.

"I never dared to dream about a wedding. I just never thought I would be lucky enough to find someone who loves me as much as Loki loves me." This was the sad truth.

"Oh darling, I am happy you get to experience this. You deserve nothing but the best." There were tears pricking my eyes, she saw this. "No, please do not cry. We don't want to mess up all that hard work." I nodded and she pulled me into a hug. "Now come on, we have a wedding to attend." I nodded and she led me out of the room.

The wedding was being held in the great hall, so Frigga had me standing behind the great big golden doors while everyone inside prepared for my entrance.

Jane approached me with sadness present in her eyes, my heart dropped thinking she was going to tell me that Loki got cold feet and left. "Luna, Loki has asked me to inform you that your father has chosen not to attend." I guess this news wasn't as bad as I was expecting, but it still hit me hard.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "O-okay. Thank you for letting me know." My hopes of him still caring for me were immediately shattered. This meant I would have to walk down the aisle by myself, how pathetic. Jane didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and excused herself. I felt Frigga studying me.

Someone else touched my arm and I turned to find Odin standing there beside Frigga and I. "Dear Luna, I am truly sorry that your father has let you down. Would you like me to walk you down the aisle?" The words surprised me greatly.

"Don't you hate me?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"No, I do not. At first I was very weary of your feelings for Loki, but in the past couple of years you have proven that you love him dearly. Frigga is right when she says that you have made Loki a better man. You were able to fix what I destroyed, so I want to pay you back for doing that. So what do you say?"

Odin had me speechless, so I just nodded my head. He smiled and looped his arm in mine. Frigga bid us goodbye.

My heart was pounding in my ears as the golden doors opened. They revealed a room full of people from the kingdom. I only personally knew a handful of them. I didn't even hear the music playing as Odin guided me forward. My eyes were locked with Loki's. He was in absolute awe of my appearance, which made me giddy inside. We finally stopped in front of the altar and Odin presented me to Loki, Loki smiled at his father and took my hand and led me the rest of the way. I tuned out all the useless words and just listened for my cues. Truth be told I didn't want to take my eyes off Loki, in fear that he would disappear and I would wake up alone to find that everything with him had been a dream.

The traditional Asgardian wedding ceremony wasn't much different than the Midgardian one, just a change in words really. Loki and I had to swear our love to each other and then we were married. Loki pulled me in for a kiss, it was passionate but not so much so that we would freak out our lovely guests.

Loki continued to hold me close after the kiss, "You look beautiful Luna. That dress was made for you."

"Yes, your mother had it specially made for me."

Suddenly he looked very mischievous, "I can't wait to take it off." He whispered holding me tightly and kissing me again.

"Well my loving husband, you are just going to have to wait until after the feast and celebration."

"We will see about that." I blushed a bit at those words and Loki chuckled. "I love you so much Luna."

My heart was soaring, "I love you too Loki."

* * *

The feast and celebration seemed to go on for days. That was because Loki kept leaning over and whispering dirty things into my ear. He was making it very hard to keep myself in control, because all I wanted to do was rip off his clothes and have him right then and there. He knew this.

Before we could retire to our chamber to consummate the marriage, we had a duty to make our rounds and greet the guests. A lot of them were dignitaries from other realms and they insisted in talking politics with Loki. I could see that he was having a hard time controlling himself as well. I really just wanted to drag him out of here with me but that would look bad, so I just stood by his side as he spoke.

Finally Loki pulled me away from the dignitaries, "What do you say we ditch this and go to our room for a different type of celebration."

I nodded, "I am more than ready to get out of here."

"Good, let's say goodnight to my mother and we can go." I smiled and followed him. Frigga urged us to go, she knew all too well what we wanted and needed to do.

We stayed quiet as we walked through the halls toward our chambers. Loki was grasping my hand tightly. He stopped us in front of the room and pushed me against the door. "Darling, I would have rather just skipped all of that and taken you hours ago." His lips met mine in a gentle kiss and his hands grabbed my waist pulling me close to him.

"Me too Loki, so please let's not waste another moment." He agreed opening the door behind me and pushing me into the room. He deepened the kiss and shut the door behind us. Licking my bottom lip he gained entrance to my mouth. Our tongues danced as he kept walking me towards the bed.

The back of my legs hit the bed and he gently set me down on the bed, not breaking our hot make-out session at all. His hands felt their way to the zipper of my dress and swiftly unzipped it. Breaking the kiss he started to pull off my dress. I was not wearing a bra and he smirked at this.

"Now darling, did you pull the same trick you did the night we got together?" He asked as he pulled the dress fully off me.

He frowned when he saw that I was wearing panties, "Sorry Loki, I thought it would be really improper to go without my panties at my wedding."

Loki chuckled dropping the dress to the floor. His hands ran up my bare legs and up my sides, stopping to cup my breasts. I moaned as he kneaded them. Loki began to kiss my shoulder and neck, finding my sweet spot quickly and making me moan some more. "Oh god Luna, I love your body so much." I knew that Loki was marking my body and I loved it.

"You are wearing too much clothing." I said pushing him away gently.

He looked down, "Yes, I guess I am." I pulled myself up on my knees and started to push his jacket off.

"No using your magic tonight, please?" I asked as I began to unbutton his shirt.

"Anything for you, my love." He spoke allowing me to remove his clothes. Once his shirt hit the ground, my hands moved to his pants. There was a bulge, smirking I ran my hand across it causing Loki to groan. Looking into his eyes I slowly unzipped his pants and pulling them down his legs, I noticed his shoes and socks had already been removed.

I was pleasantly surprised that Loki was the one who had decided to go commando today, "Hmmm, it seems you took a page from my book."

"It seems I have. How can I be the god of mischief if I do no mischief?" He questioned leaning down and pulling me into a kiss. "Tonight I want to give you the world, so please don't be afraid to ask for anything."

"Anything you say?" I might just make him regret those words.

"I think I know what you want."

"Do you now?"

He gently pushed me down on the bed, "Yes darling, I believe I know what you want me to do right now." He settled himself between my legs, pulled off my panties, and spread my thighs. "Am I right?" His eyes were locked with mine.

"Yes." I said with a smile.

Without another word his head dipped between my legs. He spread my folds and I immediately felt his wet tongue exploring me and lapping up the arousal that had gathered there. "Mhmm, I love the way you taste. So sweet." He murmured. Loki was an expert at this after being with me for so long. He liked to say it was his specialty, and it was. I let out a moan when he gently nibbled my clit, causing pleasure to shoot through my body.

"Oh Loki, that is so good." My hands had wound themselves into his hair and I was pulling him closer. His hands were wrapped around my thighs and my legs were over his shoulders at this point and my head was thrown back in pleasure. It was quite a sight to behold. I was so close and he knew that.

"Come for me, Luna." Loki said before nibbling my clit again. I came with force and screamed his name out when I came. He rose from between my legs and I could see his face was covered with my arousal, and it turned me on. I pulled him up and kissed him with a raging hunger. I could taste myself when I kissed him, but that never bothered me. If anything it was a major turn on.

"Now it is your turn." I said pushing him down to the bend, fully intending take control of him. Before I could he grabbed my waist and held me in place.

"As much as I love that, I don't think I can wait a second longer to be inside of you." With those words he slid into me. I was on top, so he gripped my hips and helped me move on him. Each time I came down, he hit my g-spot expertly.

"I would hate to be anyone outside of this room. They won't be getting much sleep tonight." I commented and I continued to ride him.

He chuckled, "We don't need to worry about that. I made it clear that no one would want to be in a room near ours, and I think my mother got the idea. They have all been moved for the night."

"Good, then I can scream louder!" I said moaning out loudly.

"You, my love, can scream as loud as you would like. In fact I love it when you scream. It tells the others who you belong to, not that they don't know already."

"You are so full of yourself." My pace was becoming erratic now.

"No, you are the one full of me." Oh Loki.

"Shut up." I said moaning again.

Loki obeyed me. I leaned forward and kissed him while still riding him. "I love you so much, Loki. I'm honored to finally be your wife."

His grip on my hips tightened, "I love you too, Luna. There is no one else I would rather be with. You are the love of my life, and the only person I could see by my side." His words touched me.

"Good." My orgasm was really close and he knew that. I felt him twitch inside me and I knew he was close as well. "Ooooh, I'm so close."

One of his hands left my waist and traveled down between us. He began to rub my clit, bringing me even closer to my orgasm. "Come for me, darling." It didn't take long for me to reach my release. I came hard, almost falling over but Loki's hands steadied me. He came almost directly after me, spilling his cool seed deep inside of me. He thrusted into me a few more times before finally stilling inside me. I felt amazingly full at the moment, and completely sated at the moment. A wave of exhaustion hit me.

Loki helped me off of him and laid me beside him. Then he pulled me close. "That was amazing. Get some rest, my love, before we start round two." He pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"Thank you for all that you have done for me, Loki." I said snuggling into his side.

"You're welcome, but I don't know what you mean." He was rubbing my back gently.

"Well, you saved me the day you confessed your feelings for me. At the time, I felt there was no one who truly enjoyed my presence. I felt like it was my fault my father was always gone. You proved to me that others could love me. Without you, I would be nothing." This was something I had always wanted to tell him.

He caressed my face, "You are the best thing in my life. I'm sure you know that you saved me as well. Without you, I would be locked away in the dungeons for eternity, paying for the crimes I did under false pretense."

I snuggled closer to him, "We make each other better people. I think we were made for each other."

"Yes, I believe we were. I love you so much." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, my wonderful husband." I looked up to see him smiling. He pulled me into a very loving kiss.

Life was perfect when I was with Loki. We belonged together, that was something that was evident.


	4. The Throne Room

I smirked as I made my way towards the throne room, Loki would be there bored out of his mind I'm sure. Ever since Thor turned down the throne, Loki has been the one tending to it. Odin had fallen into Odin sleep once again, and this time Loki wasn't so sure he would wake up. Frigga had given him the throne, knowing Loki would be the best candidate for it. Things were hard ever since Thor decided to move to Midgard with Jane.

Loki quickly found that the throne wasn't all that he had thought it to be. He had immersed himself in the matters of Asgard and barely had time to see his wife, me. We had been married for a little over two years, and I wouldn't trade any of our relationship for the world. Well except for him always working so damn hard that he has no time for pleasure for the both of us. I had always thought that we would have a little family by now, but that was the last thing on Loki's mind anymore and I respected that.

Pulling my dressing gown closer to my body, I passed a few guards as I walked towards the throne room. Most of them sent me little nods and some of them just ignored my presence. I had no doubt that Loki would like what I was wearing beneath the dressing gown, nothing. This was my gift to him. I knew we wouldn't be interrupted because it was the middle of the night, and the kingdom was asleep.

I sauntered into the throne room quietly and took in the sight of my husband sitting on the throne. He definitely belonged there, that much I knew. He was happy to finally have it, but the circumstances were bitter.

I stayed out of sight and continued to observe Loki on the throne, but he must have known I was here. "My dear Luna. What brings you down here?" He asked turning his head to where I stood.

I smiled, "I wanted to make sure you were alright. Maybe cure some of your boredom while I'm at it." I walked out from the shadows and towards my smiling husband.

"I'm fine darling. Thank you for your concern." He studied me. "Why else are you here?"

"You know me all too well, love." I ascended the steps to the throne. "I came up with a plan to help you get rid of the stress that you have been carrying around." Now I stood in front of him.

"I don't have any stress." He knew I was right, but he was always stubborn to let me help him.

"Come on Loki! You haven't had a break in almost a week. I saw that look you gave me at dinner. You miss me just as much as I miss you." He knew what I meant and I could see lust in his eyes.

"You are right darling, but now is not a good time." I knew he was going to do this.

"Oh really darling. Now is not a good time?" I asked pulling the tie loose on my dressing gown and letting it fall open. Loki's eyes went wide. "That is such a shame." I spoke with a smirk.

He really shouldn't have been surprised at this. The first time we slept together, he discovered that I enjoyed going commando to palace events.

"Luna, why would you come down here dressed like that?" Try as he may to sound disappointed in me, he failed horribly. I could see that he was actually pleased with me.

"I'm sorry Loki, but I knew you would need convincing. If you don't want me right now, I can go back to our chambers and handle myself." I tried to look as innocent as possible when I said this.

I started to close my dressing gown when I heard him groan in protest, "No, please leave that open darling. You are right. I miss you more than anything and I could use some time with you." His arousal was becoming apparent. I decided to play with him some more, "No, I'm sorry to have bothered you Loki. I should have realized that you would be too busy." I finally managed to tie the robe shut.

He knew I was playing with him at this point. He stood up from the throne and started to walk towards me. "I am truly sorry that I have been neglecting your needs lately. I have just been so caught up with Asgardian matters that I haven't thought anything through." His hand quickly untied my robe and pushed it off my shoulders. "This is such a lovely surprise, having you come visit me in the throne room completely naked." His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, "You have been working so hard, Loki. You need to take some time for yourself."

"I know, my darling, but I have a kingdom to run. I want to prove the people of Asgard, that I can be a great ruler like my father. They need to know that I have changed, and I no longer have ill intentions for Asgard." Loki was constantly worried about what the Asgardians thought of him. I knew that some of them still didn't trust him, but I also knew that most of them had forgiven Loki a long time ago.

"Oh my love. You have nothing to prove to them. You are a more than worthy ruler, and anyone who doesn't see that is blind." I kissed his cheek. "Now I'm going to do something for you. Remove your clothes and go sit on your throne."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "What are you planning, my beautiful wife?"

"Just do what I said." I spoke removing my arms from his neck. He reluctantly let me go and started towards his throne, removing his clothes as he walked. I stood there admiring him as he walked.

Once he had removed all of his clothes, he sat down on the throne and looked to me expectedly. "You know, we shouldn't be doing this here. Anyone could walk in on us. My mother could walk in on us."

I rolled my eyes, "I thought I married the god of mischief. Where has he gone?" I started walking towards him. "Anyway, I locked the door and informed the guards to make sure no one bothers us for the time being." Now I was right in front of him. Locking my eyes with his, I dropped to my knees in front of him.

Loki studied me quietly as I kneeled before him. Slowly a smirk found its way to his face. "Hmmm darling, I love you in this position."

"I know you do, my king." His cock was rock hard with arousal. I couldn't wait a second later, so I gripped it with my hand and he emitted a groan.

"I'm not king, my love, but you know how much I love it when you call me your king."

"That is just it, you are _my king_. You know very well that you will be the king eventually, so get used to being called king." I was absently pumping his erection and he loved it. Keeping my eyes locked with his, I brought my mouth down to the head of his cock. Staring into his eyes I licked the head lightly, tasting the slightly salty pre-cum. It had me craving more. I licked the underside of his cock and he groaned again.

"I'm not going to last long if you keep this up." I could see he was trying to control himself, and I wasn't having that. My mouth sunk down onto his cock and I took as much of him as I could. He hit the back of my throat, making me thankful that my gag reflex was nearly non-existent now. As I bobbed up and down on his cock, my hand came up and cupped his balls. He twitched in my mouth. "Oh Luna, you are marvelous." Loki was gripping the arms of his throne and his head was thrown back in pleasure. I continued my assault on him and he came in my mouth.

I swallowed every little drop and then rose to my feet. "That is how you please your king."

Loki grinned and grabbed my hips pulling me onto his lap. "If I'm your king, then you are my queen." He buried his face into my neck and I felt little kisses. "I believe it is now time for me to please my queen."

"Yes, I think so." I mumbled holding him close as he kissed my neck. I was soaked and he knew that. He brought a hand down between us and dipped it between my folds, he immediately found my clit and began rubbing. I grinded into his hand as he rubbed. Like him, I knew I wasn't going to last long either.

"Hmmmm, it seems that someone is eager." Loki sounded smug.

"Of course I am. It feels like forever since we were last together." I snapped back trying to focus on the pleasure he was bringing me.

He chuckled, "It hasn't been that long, my love."

"Oh really Loki? I guess you haven't been wanting this as much as I have. Maybe I should go and finish myself off." I started to push away from him, but he gripped my waist tightly with his free hand.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. Please don't go." He rubbed a little faster now, causing the moans to spill from my mouth.

"I don't know. You don't seem to want me enough." Once again I was joking with him.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. You know I am only playing with you. There is nothing more that I want than you. So please, let me pleasure you now." It sounded a bit like begging.

"Okay Loki. Make me cum." I demanded moving my hips.

"Gladly." His hand began to move faster and his movements more precise. He was putting a lot of focus on my clit, and it was doing wonders to my body. I was so close to the edge. "Come for me, Luna." Loki whispered into my ear. My body eagerly responded to his words and I came forcefully, throwing my head back and moaning quite loudly.

"Mhmmm Loki. Your hands are pure magic." I mumbled as I came down from my high.

Loki smirked, "I know, and you know what else is pure magic?"

"Your cock?"

"Yes." He lined himself up with my entrance before slowly pushing into my still sensitive cunt. I moaned again as he filled me to the brim. I could feel every inch of him inside me, every vein, everything. I loved it.

"Move please." I managed to say in between pants.

"Of course." He began to thrust in and out of me at a pretty slow pace. I let him stay at the pace for the longest time, because it was building up the sweet pleasure I craved so much.

When he was too slow, I took over. Gripping his shoulders I began to ride him fast and hard on the throne. This was something I had been wanting to do since the moment I saw him sitting on it. I guess the power he held while sitting on the throne turned me on immensely. He was gripping my hips again and helping me to ride him. My moans were growing louder.

"I love the sound of your moans, especially in this room."

"It's a good thing everyone is asleep right now." He nodded and we continued to move in sync. His cock was hitting my g-spot perfectly each time he thrust into me, drawing me closer to my orgasm. "Oh god, this is perfect."

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend my evening." His face was buried in my neck again, he was trying to contain his sounds of pleasure.

"Please don't hide your pleasure, Loki. I want to hear how good I make you feel. I want to know that everything I'm doing is right." I said panting.

He pulled his face away from my neck, "Oh darling, you are doing everything perfectly. Everything about you is perfect." He twitched inside of me. "You are all I have ever needed." With those words he spilled deep into me. His orgasm triggered mine and I came around his cock. We rode the orgasms out and then I finally collapsed onto him. He held me close.

"Mhmmm, that was amazing." My voice was weary and I felt that I could sleep well after that.

Loki kissed the top of my head, "Yes it was. You need to come visit me here in the throne room again. It was such a pleasant surprise."

"I'm glad." I stifled a yawn. "It was a last minute decision."

"You are tired, my love. Let's get you to bed." Loki pulled out of me. With a wave of his hands, both of us were cleaned up and clothed again.

"As long as you sleep with me." I mumbled snuggling into his chest.

"Of course I will." I drifted off in his arms as he carried me to our chambers. I remember him placing me on the bed and then lying beside me, pulling me close. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Morning rolled around and I woke up happily wrapped in Loki's arms. I missed going to sleep with him beside me. He really had been working hard these last couple of weeks. That is why I think he would be a great king.

A soft knock came at the door. Loki didn't stir, so I maneuvered my way out of his arms so I could answer it.

Frigga stood behind the door looking a bit frazzled, "Good morning Luna. Is Loki awake?" I could tell something was wrong.

"No, but I will go wake him. Please come in." I motioned for her to step into the room. She entered the room and I walked over to a sleeping Loki. He looked so peaceful. I gently shook him, "Loki, your mother is here to speak with you." A second later his eyes opened and he pulled himself into sitting position.

"Shall I leave the two of you to talk?" I questioned Frigga.

She shook her head, "No, please stay dear. We could use support."

My heart dropped.

"What is it mother?" Loki asked sensing the seriousness in his mother's voice.

"The healers have been monitoring your father. His condition changed last night. They don't think he is going to last much longer."

I watched Loki go pale. I felt the color drain from my face as well.

"How long does he have?" Loki sounded sad.

Frigga hesitated, "A couple of days at best. Preparations are being made. Thor has been contacted and will be returning to Asgard in the next few days."

Loki nodded. He got out of bed and pulled his mother into a hug. It was heartbreaking to watch. She looked so sad.

"For now, I want you to prepare for the coronation."

He shook his head, "I do not want to think about that right now, mother. We will talk about it when the time comes. For now we must be there for father."

A few tears began to fall from Frigga's eyes.

I felt tears escape my eyes as well. Odin had really become a father figure to me in the last two years, and I felt an overwhelming sadness over the news of his poor health. I knew how Loki was feeling, I had been through it when I lost my mother.

"Thank you for everything you have done, Loki. Your father is so proud of you, of the man you have become. He knows you will run the kingdom well." Frigga told Loki and he nodded sadly.

Frigga turned to me, "None of this would have been possible without you, Luna. You are a true savior." I nodded and pulled her into a hug. More tears had begun to fall from my eyes. The hug ended. "I'm going to go spend some time with him. Please come and visit a little later." She suggested and we nodded. Frigga left.

Once the door had closed, Loki broke down. He let his tears fall freely.

I pulled him into my arms and just held him in silence. We must have stayed like that for a long time, it felt like hours really.

Loki finally managed to get a hold of himself and stop crying. I on the other hand still had tears falling from my eyes.

"We will get through this. This has been a long time coming, and we will get through this as a family." Loki mumbled wiping my tears away.

I nodded, "We should go visit him."

"Yes, in a little bit. Can we just lay together for a little while?" He questioned.

"Yes." He pulled me into the bed and we wrapped our arms around each other. We stayed like that for a couple of hours, not saying any words, just holding each other tightly.


	5. The Coronation

**Authors Note: I had this finished last week but have been hesitant to post it online, because apparently my rated M stories are too dirty and shouldn't be on this site. I have already had to delete three stories because of it. If it happens again, I will just stop posting on here and you can read these on tumblr or archive of our own. **

**writerlivinginadarkworld . tumblr . com - my tumblr page. **

**archiveofourown users / writerlivinginadarkworld / works - AO3 page. **

**Just in case you guys want to follow me over on those sites, because it would be a shame if you didn't get to read anymore. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

The next couple of days were truly stressful for Loki and Frigga. Odin seemed to be hanging on by a string. I believed he was waiting for Thor to return to Asgard before he truly left us. I hated seeing Loki in that state of unrest. He was so nervous about the impending coronation. He still believed the whole of Asgard hated him for the things he had done in the past. I tried my best to calm Loki down, but it didn't seem to be working.

We were in our room after another long and stressful day.

"I do not understand what is taking Thor so bloody long to return. Does he not want to see father?" He wondered aloud while he paced back and forth.

"I am sure he will be here soon. He and Jane just had a baby." I said trying to get him to be a little apathetic.

He shook his head, "He should have been here days ago. He could have left Jane and the child in the care of the Avengers or something."

I didn't like the words that were coming from his mouth. "It is not that easy Loki. Would you leave your newborn child?" I had a feeling I wouldn't like his answer.

"Yes, especially if the matter was of great importance." He said easily. I frowned at his words.

He was still pacing. "Would you sit down or something? You are driving me crazy." I spoke.

Loki stopped and looked at me, "No, there is way too much to be done. Father isn't going to last much longer, and I am not sure I am ready t o take the throne. I do not know how my mother is holding up so well."

"It is going to be alright. You can do it, I have so much faith in you."

Suddenly he sent me an ice cold glare, "Faith does not get a whole kingdom to forgive you. I still have to gain the trust of the citizens of Asgard, and I am not sure that will go well."

I shrunk back at his words. He was beginning to scare me. "We have been over this before. You have been forgiven. Asgard will accept you with open arms."

"You must be blind if you have not seen the group of citizens who object me being on the throne. They would proudly do anything to rid Asgard of my presence." His voice rose a little bit. "I would not expect you to understand any of it. You grew up in a world much different from mine, you haven't been through the things I have been through. You cannot possibly understand how hard my father's death is on me."

All the things I had wanted to say to him died quickly. It was like he suddenly didn't know me at all. Like he forgot all of the stuff I had to go through as a child. Did he not remember I lost my mother at a young age, and my father could care less about me?

"I lost my mother Loki, and my father was not a part of my life. I know very well what you are going through." I defended.

He waved his hand in dismissal and started to pace again. "That is nothing. You were young, and you recovered from it all."

What the hell is wrong with him?

I stood up from the bed. "I never recovered from it, Loki. I blamed myself for years, I thought I had been the one to kill my mother and my father made me feel that way as well. If you think I have recovered from that, then you are sorely mistaken." Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. "You are being very selfish Loki. I cannot be around you right now." I started walking towards the door.

"I do not need you around me right now." He spat breaking my heart. Without turning around I quickly left the room.

I walked the halls until I found my secret hideout. No one would find me here. I could cry in solitude, and that is just what I did. It seemed that Loki could care less about me. What had I done to receive that kind of treatment from my husband? I just let my thoughts consume me for the rest of the afternoon.

That evening Thor and Jane had arrived with their baby. We met up with them in the dining hall. I made sure to keep my distance from Loki.

Both Thor and Jane were very happy to see me. "Luna, you are looking great. How have things been on Asgard?" Thor asked as he hugged me.

I put on a fake smile, "Good. I am sorry you had to return on such somber terms. Have you visited him yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. Mother will take me there after dinner."

Jane rushed over, handed Thor a small bundle, and pulled me into a hug. "I have missed you so much Luna!" When she let go of me, she took the bundle from Thor's arms. "I would like you to meet our daughter, Priya." She handed me the little bundle.

Snuggled into the blanket was the cutest little baby girl. She was awake and she smiled when she saw me. I was in love. She was so precious.

"Oh my, Jane. She is absolutely beautiful." I spoke not looking up from the little baby.

"She is." Thor spoke sounding very proud.

After a couple more minutes fawning over their daughter, I gave her back to Jane. We sat and prepared for dinner. I sat far away from Loki, and dared myself to glance up at him. He didn't even seem to be affected at all. My heart broke a little more. I tried my best to focus during dinner, but I found it very difficult. I ended up excusing myself early and bidding everyone a goodnight. I walked out without glancing back at Loki.

I had asked the maids to prepare my old chambers for the night, so I was sure that Frigga would know something was up sooner or later. Once I had reached the chambers, I quickly changed and collapsed in bed. Memories of my life were on constant replay in my dreams. Not the good memories either. I had a very restless sleep.

I awoke to a sweet voice talking to me, I knew it was Frigga.

"Good morning Frigga." I said sitting up in bed.

She was sitting on the edge of my bed, "Is there any reason why you and Loki are sleeping in separate chambers?"

I frowned and looked down, "He said some hurtful things yesterday. I could not face him last night. I do not think I can face him this morning either."

"Oh Luna. I am sorry for whatever he said. He is just under a lot of pressure right now, and he is letting it take over his emotions. I am sure he did not mean a word he said." She explained. "Things will be better after the coronation, I am sure of it."

More than anything I wanted to believe her, but there was doubt in the back of my mind. Just the way Loki had spoken to me, it was so unlike him. It almost felt like the Loki Thor had fought in New York. Dread filled me with that thought.

"Now child, I come bearing somber news. The Allfather has passed away this morning." Frigga said holding in her emotions. I quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I am so sorry Frigga." I whispered feeling the tears coming on again.

"Thank you, Luna. We will be meeting in the great hall in an hour. Then we will say our final goodbyes." She spoke before leaving me to get ready.

Jane and Thor were already in the great hall when I arrived. I was relieved to see that Loki had not yet arrived. I did not think I could face him today.

Jane smiled when she saw me, "Good morning, Luna." She said as I stopped beside her.

"Where is Loki?" Thor questioned.

"I do not know. I am not his keeper." I spoke a little too bitterly.

Jane frowned, "Trouble in paradise?"

"I do not want to talk about it." She respected my wishes and dropped the subject. Thor looked at me with a worried expression.

The day was full of emotions, and I was not sure how many more tears I could shed. By the time I retired back to my room, I had no more tears left to cry. I did not want to be disturbed by anyone, so I told the Guards to make sure no one bothered me. Tomorrow would be another long day. It would be Loki's coronation.

The morning seemed to come quickly and once I again I had a very restless sleep, but that didn't matter right now. I had a coronation to prepare for. Frigga had a dress made for me. It was a gorgeous golden yellow and long sleeved. It was perfect for me. I opted to get ready without the help if any maids, mostly so I could spend just a little more time alone before I had to face Loki or anybody else. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I left to meet Jane and Thor.

I idly wondered how Loki was doing, and if he had finally managed to calm his nerves but I should not be worrying about him. Not after the things he had said to me.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked as we waited for the coronation to begin.

Once again I put on a fake smile, "I am fine."

"I can tell you are lying. Now spill." She mumbled making sure Thor couldn't hear us.

"I am worried about Loki." I confessed quickly.

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, I have not spoken to him in two days."

Her eyes widened, "Luna, you cannot go that long without speaking to your husband. You need to talk this little problem out."

"I am afraid it is not that easy. He said some unforgivable things about my past. He needs to be the one to apologize." Jane frowned thinking about my past.

"I am sorry, Luna. I think he feels regret for his actions." She whispered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well he is looking at you with pure guilt in his eyes. He looks like he wants to speak to you." I turned my head to find Loki studying me. He cracked a small smile when I looked at him, I frowned and looked away from my husband. He was going to have to do better than that.

Throughout the coronation ceremony, I avoided looking at Loki. I feared that my resolve would crack and I would run back into his arms. I was having an internal war with myself, and knew I wasn't going to win in the end. I managed to successfully avoid Loki during the feast, which was a miracle.

At the end of the night I was headed to my chambers when a voice stopped me, "Luna, can I please speak with you?" Loki asked from behind me. I stopped short but did not turn to look at him.

"I do not think that is wise, _my king_." I added that as an afterthought.

He was right behind me now, "Please, Luna. I need to apologize for my actions." He grabbed my left hand, "You do not need to address me as your king, for I am your husband and you are my wife."

My walls finally broke down, "I will let you talk." I whispered. In a matter of seconds he led me back to our chambers. He led me to the bed and sat me on the edge, then he kneeled down in front of me.

"I am so sorry, my love. I had no right to say those things to you, even with the stress I was under. You deserve no such treatment." He looked down at the floor. "I am a poor excuse for a husband, which makes me a poor excuse for a king." He was barely whispering now.

I did not like to see him like this. "Your words hurt me, Loki."

He looked up at me again, "I am sorry for bringing up your past. I know how hard it was for you to lose your mother. You were only trying to make me feel better but I have forsaken that. I understand if you cannot forgive me. I do not deserve your forgiveness." Tears fell from his eyes. It was a heartbreaking scene.

I too had tears in my eyes, "I will forgive you eventually, but at the moment I need some time."

He nodded, "I respect that." I attempted to stand and excuse myself to my chambers, but Loki held onto my legs so I could not stand. "Please stay here with me. I cannot sleep without you by my side." I contemplated my options, but nodded in the end. "Thank you, my love."

After changing into my night clothes, I quietly got into bed. Loki joined me several minutes later. He whispered a goodnight, while looking at me longingly. I answered back and pulled the covers around me and attempted to get some sleep.

I was not asleep long before I shot up from a nightmare. There were tears running down my face. I had dreamt that Loki went off to war and never returned home alive. I could remember seeing his pale and bloody body unmoving in front of me.

I turned to find him sleeping beside me, and I let out a sigh of relief but the tears would not stop. The events of the dream were fresh in my mind, and I could not get the image of Loki out of my head.

Someone touched my shoulder, "Are you alright, darling?" Loki asked sleepily.

I wiped my tears away, "I-I had a nightmare that you went off to war and returned dead." I managed to get out.

His arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. "Shhhh, I am alright, my love." He tried to soothe me.

"I do not want to lose you, Loki. You are everything to me, please say I will not lose you." I had wrapped my arms around him as well.

"You are not going to lose me. I am not going anywhere." He promised and rubbed my back to soothe me. "Go back to sleep." He whispered kissing my hair.

"I do not think I can. Every time I close my eyes, I just picture your dead body."

Loki continued to hold me close for a long while. I knew he wasn't going to go to sleep until I was alright.

"I-It is alright, Loki. Go back to sleep. I will be alright." I felt bad for keeping him awake after his long day.

"The tears on your face tell a different story. You are still very shaken up. Let me make you feel better, my love."

"How?"

His lips claimed mine in a sweet kiss. It felt nice to kiss Loki after two days of avoiding him. I had really missed him terribly, which is probably why I had that nightmare. He pulled away and looked to me for permission to continue. I nodded without a second thought. I wanted anything to help me forget about that horrific dream.

Loki kissed me again but this time he deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. I needed him and he needed me. His hands began to wander on my body. Caressing me sweetly and treating me with nothing but respect. His actions told me how sorry he was for the things he said to me.

His hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer, at the same time, my night gown was sliding up. "I love you so much, Luna. I cannot believe I treated you the way I did. I am such an idiot and I do not know how to repay you." He whispered against my lips.

I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and pulled him close, "It will be a while until I can fully forgive you, but I forgive you Loki."

He kissed me gently, "Thank you, Luna. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. I wish to bring you all the pleasure in the world." His lips traveled down to my neck, where he gently nipped me.

"Gods so help me, if you act that way again. I will not hesitate to walk out that door again. Next time I will not be coming back." I warned in a stern voice.

"I understand, and it will not happen again. I cannot lose you. You are the one who saved me from myself and I would be dumb to let that go. You are the love of my life." Loki smiled weakly before continuing to attend to my body. He was so gentle with the way he caressed and kissed my body.

He continued to pull my night gown up until my stomach was exposed. His lips traveled from my neck and down to my stomach. There he kissed me tenderly and began to move upwards again, until he finally pulled the gown over my head and let it fall to the floor. This left me exposed to him.

"These past two nights were hell without you. I could not sleep." Loki said before continuing his path back up my body. He stopped at my breasts and quickly caressed them making my nipples instantly pebble. "I wish I could take back everything I said to you." Before I could respond, he closed his lips over my left nipple. I moaned as he began to play with it. His hand handled the other one until he was done and moved onto the right nipple. All thoughts left my head, all I could think about was the feeling of Loki's lips pleasuring me.

He pulled away, causing me to groan at the loss. "Shhhh, my love. I am going to make sure you are thoroughly pleasured before the night is over." Loki's voice was fully of lust. He pushed himself off the bed and removed his clothes. "_My queen_ deserves all the pleasure in the world. She deserves everything she could ever want." He spoke as he crawled back onto the bed.

"All I want is you, Loki." I moaned as his hands traveled up my legs and stopped at my thighs.

He quickly brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately, "I am all yours, love."

Loki gripped my waist and pulled me close. I could feel his erection against my heat, he was more than ready. I grinded myself against him, telling him that I was ready. He kissed me and slid into me. Even after all these years together, it still took me a little bit to get used to his size. Once I started to move, Loki began to thrust into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could thrust in deeper.

Even though it had only been a few days since we last had sex, it still was too long for me. My body missed his and he knew it.

"Oh Loki, you feel so good inside me." I moaned scratching his back and he thrust into me. He could almost make me forget while I was mad at him, almost.

"Are you getting close, darling?" He asked picking up the pace a little bit.

"Yes, oh yes. Keep moving." I said scratching so hard that I was creating deep marks on his back.

"Me too. Let me help you out." One of his hands traveled between us and found my clit. He began to rub slow circles on it, driving me crazy. My body was humming with pleasure and I was getting so close to my climax. "Let go darling." My body seemed to be listening because I hit that ultimate high and threw my head back moaning really load. My orgasm triggered his and he came deep inside of me and pulled me close as we rode out the pleasure together.

Once we were finished, he was hesitant to pull out of me but he did. He cleaned us up before pulling me close and pulling the covers over us.

"I can never tire of you, Luna. You were made for me." Loki said sounding tired.

"I love you, Loki." I mumbled snuggling closer to him.

I felt him small against my skin, "I love you too. Get some sleep, my love." He kissed my forehead as I was drifting off. I fell asleep in his arms, feeling better after the past two days. I couldn't live without Loki and he knew that. I was right where I belonged, in his arms.


	6. The Little One - Part One

Eight months. Loki has been the King of Asgard for eight months and he was doing it perfectly. He still had his doubts, but Thor stuck around to calm Loki's nerves a bit and to help him prove to Asgard that he was a worthy king. While they did that. Jane and I bonded. She allowed me to help her with Priya. I loved watching the baby grow and learn new things every day. But in the last couple of weeks I had come to a conclusion.

I wanted a baby. I wanted to give Loki an heir.

The problem was that I did not know how Loki felt about that. I did not even know if Loki even wanted children. All I knew is that I wanted to be a mother. I did not dare tell Loki of this wish. I did not want to distract him.

Jane and I were sitting in the gardens, while Priya was playing with some of the toys that Frigga had gotten her. We were just enjoying the sunshine and having a relaxing afternoon. Jane could be considered my best friend.

"So Luna. When are you and Loki planning to have an heir?" I had expected this question from her, especially since she has been studying me while I helped attend to her daughter.

"I do not know." I said trying not sound too upset about that.

"Maybe you should talk to Loki. I can see how bad you want one, and you have been together long enough. I think it is time you start a family."

"Yes, so do I. I am just afraid that Loki does not want any children. If that were true, I think I would be crushed and I do not want that to happen." I confessed sadly.

"Oh Luna, you need to talk to Loki. I have no doubt he does want a family, but it is best that you talk to him about it. Maybe he feels the same way you do. Maybe he is just as ready to start a family as you are." Jane had a point but I was still afraid.

"You are right. I need to speak with him, even if I do not like what he has to say." I said standing up. But as I stood I suddenly felt a bit dizzy and had to take hold of the tree to keep me steady.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked concerned.

Once the dizziness passed I felt fine, "Yes, I just rose a little too fast." I said not paying too much attention to it.

"Maybe you should visit the healers, just to make sure that everything is alright." She suggested picking up her daughter.

"I will be fine. It was nothing." I assured her.

She eyed me, "If you say so. I suppose that lunch should be prepared by now. Shall we go eat?"

"Yes, I am famished." I said as my stomach let me know just how true that was.

"Then off we go." She led us back into the palace.

* * *

Loki, Thor, and Frigga were already in the dining hall when we entered. When Loki saw me, he jumped to his feet and rushed over to me.

"Good afternoon darling. How was your morning?" He asked leading me to the table.

"It was fine. What about yours?" I questioned as he pulled out my chair for me.

"I missed you terribly all morning." He admitted with a sly grin.

"Oh Loki, I have missed you too. What are your plans for the remainder of the day?"

Loki smiled and pulled me into a kiss, "To spend some time with you." He said and then he leaned close to my ear, "In our chambers, without our clothes." I blushed when he said those words.

"I would like that a lot."

"I knew you would, my love." He pecked my check before taking a seat beside me. Lunch passed without incident, although I ate enough food for two people which wasn't something I usually did. I just felt really hungry today.

"Luna and I are going to have to excuse ourselves. We have some personal matters to attend to." Loki said sending me a smirk.

"Alright, we will see the two of you at dinner." Frigga said knowing all too well what we would be doing.

Loki helped me up and took my hand as we were walking. We had just reached the door when my dizziness from earlier returned. This time it was a lot worse.

"Darling, what is wrong?" Loki asked. Before I could answer, I felt myself falling to the floor, I blacked out before I hit the floor.

* * *

When I came to, I felt someone holding my hand and lightly stroking it. I opened my eyes to see Loki sitting beside the bed.

"Loki, what happened?" I whispered.

His head shot up, "Luna, my love, you are awake. I was so worried about you. You fainted after lunch." Loki sounded very worried.

"Oh. I am sorry for scaring you, Loki. I do not know what is wrong with me. I got dizzy earlier today as well, but I did not think anything of it." I admitted as he stood up and kissed my forehead.

"It is okay, my darling. You are going to be alright. The healers determined you were just a little dehydrated and that you should be fine now." He looked as if he knew something else.

"What are you holding back?" I asked knowing there was more to it.

He smirked, "You know me all too well, love." He took a minute to gather his thoughts, "I do not know how you are going to take this news. The healers determined that you are with child."

I was quiet while I deciphered what he just said, "What? I am pregnant?" I questioned.

"Yes, they said you are not far along but that is the reason for your dehydration and dizziness."

I was trying to figure out how he felt about it, but I could not get a read off him.

"How do you feel about it?" I was almost afraid to ask. What if he did not want it? What would happen then?

"How do I feel?" He questioned and I nodded. My heart was pounding in my chest. He grabbed my hand again, "I am happy, I am ecstatic. We are going to be parents!"

My world stopped and I smiled, "Really? You are not mad?"

"No, why would I be mad. I love you and I want to have a family with you."

"I do not know. I just was not sure if you wanted any children. I was afraid of that." I confessed sadly.

"Oh my love, I am sorry you felt that way. I should have said something to you, soothed your fears about it all. I was just too caught up with my duties as king." He kissed my lips gently, "I could not be any happier right now. Not to mention, Thor has been wondering when we would provide an heir to the throne."

I smiled, "We are going to have a baby? This is really happening?" It would really be bad if this was all some fever dream. I would be so gutted.

Loki smiled, "Yes, we are having a baby." His hand brushed across my flat stomach. "There is a baby in there." He spoke softly.

Overcome with happiness, I pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Thank you, Loki. Thank you for everything that you have given me. I love you so much."

"You are welcome, my queen. You deserve the best." We kissed again. I had to spend the rest of the afternoon in the healing rooms where the healers kept an eye on me. They wanted to make sure I was properly hydrated before they allowed me to leave. Loki would not leave my side. We talked about what life would be like once the little one arrived. I could not wait for that. We also decided we would wait to tell everyone for a least a month, just to make sure things went along smoothly. I had no doubt I would be fine.

* * *

A month passed and Loki and I decided it was time to tell the family about the baby. Especially since the healers had determined I was about two months along when I had my fainting spell. So I was officially three months now. We could hardly keep the excitement to ourselves. On multiple occasions, the both of us almost spilled our happy news but we managed to catch ourselves. Loki and I decided the best way to tell everyone was at a dinner, so that is just what we were doing tonight.

"Oh Luna, I cannot wait to tell mother our news. I know she will be very happy to be getting another grandchild." Loki spoke as we were preparing for the feast.

"Me neither. I know how happy the news will make her." Loki smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

"Today will be a wonderful day." He said with nothing but happiness. I smiled and nodded.

I would be lying if I said I was not nervous, because I was. I did not know how they were going to react to the baby news. Of course I knew they would be happy for the two of us, I just felt nervous still. A part of me wished my mother was still alive, so she could experience this joyous time with us. My father still has not made an appearance at the palace, and I do not think he ever will. He just does not care enough for me.

"What is on your mind, love?" Loki asked when I got quiet.

I sighed, "I was thinking about my father and how he doesn't seem to care about me." I admitted to my husband.

"Oh honey, please do not think about that man. He made it clear at our wedding, that he was not worthy of us. You have a wonderful family here at the palace, and we are starting a lovely little family. You do not need that man in your life." Loki was right.

I smiled, "You are right. I just cannot help but to think of his at the moment. I just think it would have been nice to have him involved in my life."

Loki pulled me into his arms, "No, do not think about him."

"Alright, are we ready to go reveal our news?" I questioned snuggling into his embrace.

"Yes, I am more than ready. Are you?"

"Yes, let us go tell them of our happy news."

Everyone was gathered in the great hall and chatting idly when we arrived. Loki took ahold of my hand as we entered the room. The room got quiet as we were noticed. We stopped at the head of the table.

"Good evening everyone." Loki said squeezing my hand lightly, "Luna and I have some news for you." He looked over at me and I smiled and nodded. "In six months, there will be a new heir to the throne." It was quiet as everyone processed the news and then the room erupted in applause and shouts of approval.

Frigga immediately rose from her seat and bounded over to us. She pulled me into a hug. "Congratulations to the two of you. I noticed there was something different about Luna, and now I realize it is just the motherly glow that comes with pregnancy."

"Thank you mother. We could not be any happier." Loki said as his mother hugged him.

"This is cause for celebration. When do the two of you plan to tell the Kingdom?" I forgot that the kingdom would need to know about my pregnancy. The prospect of telling them scared me to death.

"Not right away. We are still getting used to the idea ourselves. We will probably tell them once Luna is a little further along." Loki quickly answered.

"That is a good plan, brother." Thor interrupted with Jane at his side.

Jane ran over and pulled me into a hug, "Congratulations Luna. How did you keep this a secret from me?"

"Well we have only known for a month, but I truly do not know how I kept it from you. There were so many times I wanted to tell you." I admitted to her.

"So I am guessing you have not experienced the horrible symptom of morning sickness?" Jane looked a bit jealous. She had told me all about her pregnancy with Priya, and the first four months were hell for her. She was constantly sick.

"No, I have not. I only feel nauseous occasionally but no actual morning sickness."

"Oh you lucky duck!" I chuckled at the expression.

The rest of the feast went fairly well. Everyone was excited for us and we got many congratulations from the people in attendance. I was glad they were able to accept my pregnancy this easily. I hoped that the kingdom would be the same.

* * *

Loki and I retired back to our chambers. I was happy that everyone took the news very well, not that I expected them to take it bad.

"Oh my dear Luna, you look happy." Loki said sitting beside me on the bed.

"I am. Tonight went very well." I said with a smile.

"Of course it did. Everyone loves you, and they know how much you mean to me." Loki said grabbing my hand and kissing it. Suddenly an intense feeling of need washed over me. I needed him. I pulled my hand out of his grip before pulling his face down to mine. The kiss was very passionate before he pulled away, "As much as I love this, what are you doing?" He questioned.

I stood up and stood in front of him placing my hands on his shoulder, "I need you Loki. I need you so bad." I whispered leaning down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer as he kissed me back. The kiss was growing more and more heated as it went on.

We pulled away for air, "Are you sure we should be doing this? Especially with the baby?" He ran a hand over my stomach.

I chuckled, "Yes Loki. The baby will be fine. Please I need you so much." I whined claiming his lips again. This time he didn't say anything and pulled me onto his lap. My arms were around his neck, ensuring I would not fall to the floor. Loki's hands were pulling up the hem of my dress, he pulled it over my head leaving me in my undergarments. "This needs to come off." I motioned to his shirt. Loki smirked and waved his hand, using his magic to rid himself of his clothing. It seems he was a bit impatient. "Oh Loki, I did not say use your magic." I spoke. He just smirk and waived his hand over my body, making my panties disappear.

"Sorry darling, I just could not resist. I seem to be just as impatient as you are today." I chuckled and pushed him down to the bed, and moved so that I was straddling him.

"Okay, you are forgiven. Now please, I cannot wait any longer." I was grinding against him at this point.

"Mhmmm, you are really aroused today." Loki pulled my lips back to him as his hands roamed my body. Stopping when they reached my most sensitive spots.

"Yes, I think it is the hormones." I moaned when he bit down on my neck. "Oh god, Loki. Please just stop torturing me. I need you inside, now!" I yelled making him jump slightly.

"Alright darling." He spoke as he positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed into me slowly, I moaned at the feeling. Everything felt heightened because of the hormones. Loki stopped once he filled me fully. "Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

I moved in his lap, trying to get him to move. "Yes, it just feels so good. Please move." I asked still trying to get him to move. Loki finally complied and began to thrust up into me in the best way possible. He knew my body well, and he knew how to make me feel the most pleasure possible and I loved him for that. "Oh Loki, this feels so good." I moaned as he hit a spot inside of me.

"Oh Luna, you feel so good." Loki moaned grabbing my hips and helping me move with him. I gripped his shoulders to gain some balance as we moved together. It was not taking long for me to reach my climax and Loki knew that. "Just let go, my darling." He whispered in my ear causing me to do just that. My orgasm set his off and he spilled himself deep inside. He held me close as we rode our climaxes out together.

It was one our quicker lovemaking sessions, but it was just what I needed at the moment.

Loki pulled out of me and pulled me close. I felt him drag the comforter to cover us, as I snuggled close to him. "I love you so much, Luna" He whispered kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, Loki." I leaned up and give him a kiss.

He ran a hand over my relatively flat stomach, "It is so unreal that is a few months' time, we will have a little one running around the palace."

I chuckled, "Well he will not be running when he comes, but I get what you are saying."

"You think it is a boy?" Loki questioned still rubbing the small bump.

"Yes, I think it is." It was true, I had a very strong feeling that the baby I was carrying was a boy. I know it was a little early in the pregnancy to know that, but it was just a feeling I had.

"I will be happy with whatever it is. I am just happy to have a child." He kissed my lips again.

"Good, let's get some sleep. Maybe I can find out when the healers will be able to tell us what we are having tomorrow. I do not think I can wait much longer."

"Me neither, my darling." I smiled and snuggled closer. We fell asleep in pure bliss.

* * *

The day had finally come, when I would be able to find out whether our little one would be a boy or a girl. The healers made us wait until I was five months along, just to ensure that they would be able to tell. Also they wanted to make sure the little one was growing nicely.

Loki was the one to wake me up bright and early, because he could not wait a second later. I could not blame him. He helped me dress and then led me out of our chambers. We ran into Frigga on our way to the healers.

"Good morning Loki, Luna. Headed off to find what you are having?" She questioned with a smile upon her face.

"Yes we are. I am still betting that it is a boy." I told her.

"We will be happy with whatever it is." Loki added.

"Oh yes we will." I said caressing my very noticeable bump.

"You two are so adorable. Luna you are absolutely glowing today. Pregnancy suits you very well." Frigga complemented.

"Thank you. Do not let Loki know that. He will tell me we need to have more." I joked making the two of them laugh. "I am just kidding. The pregnancy has been very easy. I would gladly do it all again."

"You have not birthed the child yet, sweetheart. So I am afraid it is too early for you to determine that." Loki chided.

"Yes, you are right. But I am telling you that I will have no problems with that. I just know it." My pain tolerance was very high, so I knew I would be able to handle childbirth well. I mean I knew it was going to hurt, but I was willing to deal with it for my little baby.

"Alright, you two go off and determine whether Asgard will have a little Prince or Princess in four months." Frigga said. We nodded and continued on our way towards the healing rooms.

The healers were ready for us the moment we entered the room. They ushered me to the examination table and immediately began to work their magic. Loki stood beside me holding my hand tightly as we waited for them. The image of our child projected above us. The baby was squirming at the magic that was allowing us to see it.

"Alright, King Loki. It looks like the two of you are expecting a little boy." The head healer said. I smiled and turned towards Loki. There were tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god, a little boy. We are having a little boy." I said in complete astonishment. This was amazing.

"Yes, it seems you were right." Loki smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Thank you my sweet Luna. You are absolutely incredible."

The healer cleared her throat, "Your baby is growing perfectly. How active is he?"

"Well he was not too active until about a week ago. He is most active at night when I am trying to rest."

"That sounds very accurate. Now he is going to grow a lot in the next four months. So do not be alarmed at that." I chuckled. "Everything seems to be in order. Please alert us if anything seems not normal." She continued.

"Alright." I assured her.

"Do not worry. I will be keeping a strict eye on her." Loki said to the healer.

"Good. Have a good afternoon." She said bidding us goodbye and leaving us alone.

Loki helped me off the table.

I ran a hand over my bump, "It is a little boy! I cannot believe I was right." I said excited about this revelation.

"They always said, trust a mother's intuition." Loki said placing both his hands on my bump. At that moment our little one decided to move. Loki's face lit up, "He moved!"

"Yes he did. He knows his daddy's touch." Loki was in awe since it was the first time he felt him move.

"This is amazing. I love you so much, Luna. You are giving me a son. I could not be any happier than I am at this moment." He pulled me into a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Loki." He pulled me into his arms and we enjoyed the moment together.

The next step would be telling the kingdom. That was inevitable, since I was showing now.


	7. The Little One - Part Two

Loki and I decided it was time to tell the kingdom about our little prince. It would be a relief to finally tell them about him, but I was nervous. Some people in Asgard did not do well with the news of Loki becoming king, so I could only guess what they would think of our baby. Loki kept telling me not to worry and that everything would be fine. This was surprising because he was so nervous when he was getting ready to become king.

"My darling Luna, please stop worrying yourself. Everything will go as planned today. He will be accepted with open arms, I am sure of that." Loki said sitting beside me.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked as he grabbed my hand.

"They are more than excited about the prospect of a royal baby. This will be cause for celebration for them. Also, they adore you my queen. So I have no doubt they will adore our son as well." His words calmed be a whole bunch.

"Okay. You are right." He smiled and kissed my hand. "When are we expected?"

"Not for another couple of hours. Would you like me to calm your nerves?" Loki wore a sly expression on his face.

"How do you plan to calm my nerves?" I asked knowing exactly what he would do.

Loki pulled me in for a kiss. "Well I happen to know that pleasure has a very calming effect on you, my love."

I blushed, "I am afraid you are right, my king." The kiss grew deeper. It was a bit of work to kiss, since I had this baby bump but Loki managed it quite well. He knew how to handle me in this state, and I was grateful for that because my hormones were still raging every day, making me want him. Loki made love to me, effectively calming my nerves in the process.

By the time we had to get ready for the palace event, I was feeling very relaxed. Loki helped me dress into an emerald green gown that accentuated my swollen belly in a very flattering way. I was content with my appearance.

"Are you ready, my love?" Loki asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me, resting his hands on my belly.

"Yes, I believe I am. Do I look alright?" I asked as he rubbed small circles into my belly.

"You look absolutely perfect. Has our son been awake today?" I loved hearing Loki referring to the baby as 'our son'.

"No, he has been really sleepy today. He is due to wake up very shortly." As if on cue, the baby kicked where Loki had his left hand.

"Oh, it appears he was listening to us." Loki said with a smile.

"Yes he was. It seems your son has some of your traits already." I said placing a hand over his.

"I guess so. This is absolutely amazing. I love feeling him move inside of you." Loki looked so happy and the baby moved once again. "I cannot wait to see him."

I smiled, "Me neither Loki. I already know he is going to have your black hair."

"That is not for sure."

"Are you sure about that?"

He shrugged, "We should get going. The kingdom is waiting for this wonderful news we have for them."

"Let us go." I said turning around to kiss him. Once the kiss ended, he grabbed my hand and led me out of our chambers.

* * *

Loki held my hand as we walked towards the throne room. He thought that would be the best place to address Asgard. Obviously not everyone could be present, but the most important people were. We knew they would get word out to the rest of the kingdom. We stopped in front of the doors.

"Are you ready, my love?" Loki asked in a small voice.

I nodded, "Yes, I am as ready as I will ever be. It is time for us to inform the kingdom of our happy news." I answered gripping his hand a bit tighter. Our little boy moved inside of me, "Oh, it seems the little one is excited to meet the inhabitants of his future kingdom." I placed my free hand on top of my stomach.

Loki smiled, "He has the makings of a fine ruler already." We chuckled together. I knew that my baby was going to be a great ruler like his father. "Shall we go in?" I nodded my head with a smile. Loki signaled that it was time for us to enter. Someone announced our entrance from inside. Holding my hand tightly, Loki pulled me into the throne room after him.

As we walked through the room, I felt all eyes on us. A lot of them were probably staring at my protruding stomach. There were hushed whispers all around the room. I was trying to decipher whether it was good or bad. I leaned towards the good side. Of course they would be happing for an heir. Loki helped me up the stairs and we stopped in front of the throne. We turned to face the crowd, everyone looked attentive waiting for us to speak.

"Luna and I would like to thank you for coming today. As you can probably tell already, we have some very exciting news." Loki spoke causing more whispers to break out. "My queen is pregnant with the heir to my throne. It seems we will be having a little prince around here in a few months." I held my breath waiting for their reactions. The room burst into loud applause. They seemed very happy for us. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I told you everything would be alright." Loki whispered into my ear.

After that, Loki and I went around talking to some of the people in attendance. We got many congratulations. I found that a lot of people wanted to touch my belly, but Loki was adamant that no one touch me. He was very protective of me against and I loved it. I really did not want people I did not know touching me. By the time we had left the room, I was completely exhausted.

"Let us get you to bed." Loki whispered taking me by surprise when he lifted me up bridal style.

"How in the world can you carry me?" I questioned nestling my head into his neck.

"Oh my darling, you are not heavy." I rolled my eyes and allowed him to continue. I nearly fell asleep in his arms. I woke up briefly when he laid me in bed, I made sure he snuggled next to me. I found it hard to sleep without him by my side and he knew that.

* * *

Being seven months pregnant was a lot of work. I felt constantly tired and I was awfully moody. I do not know how Loki was able to handle me. If I were him, I would have left me already.

There were only two more months until we saw our little prince, so that made the pregnancy worthwhile. Despite some of the drawbacks, I actually enjoyed being pregnant. I loved when the little one moved inside of me. Often I found myself talking to my bump, connecting with him in some odd way. Loki loved catching me talking to my bump. Sometimes he would just sit there while I talked, I would be completely unaware of his presence until he would chuckle at something I said.

Today I was relaxing in the library, reading, staying away from any chaos outside of this room. Not that there was any chaos, but people were making a big deal about my pregnancy, constantly asking if I was okay. Anyway I was in the library, reading and occasionally reading small passages to the baby. I knew he was listening because he would move whenever I spoke directly to him. He was already a very smart baby. I had just read him a little passage when I heard someone enter the room.

"There you are, my queen. I was looking all over for you. Are you reading to our son again?" Loki asked stopping in front of me.

I smiled, "Yes I am. He quite likes it when I read to him. He is more and more like you every day, Loki." I told him making him smile.

"Oh no, there is going to me a mini-me running around. How are we going to deal with that?" He asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh I do not know. He better not be completely like you. One Loki is enough to deal with." I joked.

"Hey!"

"I am kidding, my love."

"I know you are." Loki bent down to capture my lips in a sweet kiss. Then he sank to his knees in front of me, putting a hand on my belly. "Hello little guy." He said to my belly. I loved it when he did this. "Your mother and I are so excited to see you in a few months. You are going to have a wonderful life. You have a whole kingdom supporting you."

The baby kicked the spot where Loki's hand rested. "Oh my little boy. It is so beautiful out here. Mommy and daddy are going to teach you so much about the world. You will never be lonely in this world. Never." I spoke thinking about my childhood and Loki's as well. We had both had to deal with being lonely and cast aside, and I would never let that happen to my baby. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Oh darling, please do not cry." Loki said wiping the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"I am sorry. I was just thinking about how lonely my childhood was after my mother died. I do not want him to go through that."

"He will not go through that. We have both experienced it first-hand. This baby is going to be loved by many people." I knew he was right. We stayed quiet for the next few minutes, just rubbing my belly and willing any sadness away.

"I have realized something, my queen. We need to name our little prince." Until now, I had not thought about that.

"You are right. I seemed to have forgot about that. Do you have any names in mind?" I asked my husband.

"I have one in mind, but I do not know if you will like it." I was intrigued.

"What is it?"

"Asmund. It means divine protection. I think it would be the perfect name for his, for he is to be the protector of the realms one day."

I smiled, "I love that name. Asmund." I spoke to my belly. The baby moved inside of me once again, "It seems he likes the name as well, is that right Asmund?" He kicked when he heard the name.

"Oh dear, he is so smart." Loki had tears in his eyes. I wiped them away and pulled him up into a kiss.

"He has two very smart parents, so of course he is smart." Loki nodded and kissed me again. We spent the rest of the afternoon in the library, talking to Asmund and talking about his arrival. I wished the remaining two months would pass by quickly.

* * *

Lucky for Loki and I, the next two months did pass by very quickly. We prepared a room for Asmund, but decided he would stay in our room for the first couple months of his life. Jane threw me a feast or party preparing for the arrival of my baby. Many women of the kingdom attended, giving Loki and me gifts for our baby. Jane said they call this a baby shower on Midgard. I vaguely remembered them from my times on Midgard but I was too young to actually know what they were.

Everything was ready for Asmund's arrival, now we were just waiting for the day he would decide to come. The healers were a little apprehensive about how the birth would go for me, since I was half-Midgardian. I believed it would be just like any other Asgardian pregnancy, especially since my Asgardian side was more dominant. Loki still wanted me to take precautions.

"How are you feeling today, Luna?" Frigga asked as I sat down at the dining table. Loki was by my side. He refused to leave my side, just in case the baby decided it was time to come.

"I am feeling good today, but I really wish our baby would come already. I am getting restless of waiting around." I admitted to her.

"Ahhh yes, I remember being restless the last couple of weeks when I pregnant with Thor. He will come very shortly, my dear. Do not rush things. Just relax and wait." Frigga said with a smile.

"Yes, that is my plan. I do think he will be coming very soon though. My baby seems to be restless himself and I think he is very eager to see the world too." Asmund had been moving none-stop for at least a couple of hours now.

"I will alert the healers and tell them to be on stand-by. Because it seems he can come anytime now." Frigga answered standing up from her seat. "Take it easy today, Luna." I nodded and she left Loki and I to eat.

"I really do hope he comes soon. I want to see him just as much as he wants to see us. I have fallen in love with that child, Luna." Loki confessed looking over at my huge stomach.

"Oh Loki, that is wonderful. I am in love with him too but I suppose it is my motherly bond with my child. But I honestly did not know it was possibly to love someone you have not seen yet." I agreed with him.

After some breakfast, Loki and I went back to our chambers. I wanted to lay down and get comfortable. It was getting hard to walk around with how huge my belly had gotten. That is why he needed to come out.

"How are you doing, my love?" Loki asked laying down beside me and placing a hand on top of my stomach.

"I am doing great. I just want Asmund to come out. It is getting harder and harder to walk around with this huge stomach." I answered feeling a slight pressure in my stomach but I really did not think much about it. I had been feeling that all week.

"I know. Hopefully he decides that today is the day he wants to grace the kingdom with his presence." As he spoke the pressure increased. It was a lot more noticeable now.

"Mhmmm, I hope so." That was when the pain kicked in, it was still barely noticeable but there definitely was something different with this pain. I looked down at my stomach, wondering if this was Asmund telling me he was ready to be born.

"What is going on?" Loki asked when he noticed I was staring at my stomach in wonder.

I was quiet for a few minutes. Then the pain increased, "Oh wow. It is time. Loki, go get the healers. Asmund is coming." I said clutching my stomach. Loki was frozen in shock, "Please Loki. Go get the healers." I said snapping him out of his trance.

"Yes, I will be right back." He looked like he did not want to leave me and I could not blame him. I was about to have his child. To be faster, Loki used his magic to pop over to the healers. He was back in less than a minute. "Are you okay?" He asked running over to my side.

The pain kept increasing, "Yes, oh god. This a bit more painful than I thought it would be." I said trying to pull myself into a comfortable position. Loki saw that and helped me to get comfortable and then he took my hand in his.

"I am sorry that you have to go through this pain."

I shook my head, "I do not care. If this means we will see Asmund. I will happily go through this pain." I gripped his hand a little tighter as a contraction rolled through me. Taking a deep breath, I spoke again. "Are the healers coming?"

Just as I asked, three of them burst through the door. "We came as soon as Loki informed us you were in labor. How far apart are the contractions?" The head healer asked me.

"Six minutes or so." I answered gripping Loki's hand a bit tighter.

"Alright, your baby is well on his way here. Let us check you out, get you comfortable, and then you can have this baby." She said as her and the other two healers got to work preparing for the birth of Loki and I's son. They did their job, checking on the baby and getting me into a comfortable position. Loki did not leave my side, he held my hand through every contraction. The healers gave me a potion to help with the pain but I could still feel quite a bit of it.

"When can I have this baby?" I asked trying to hold in my groans of pain.

The head healer was right beside me, "It seems you are ready to have him now. On the next contraction, I am going to ask you to push." The healers got ready and when the next contraction hit, I began to push. It felt like no time before I had pushed him out, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be. The healer took him and immediately began to check him over. His shrill cry filled up the room, bringing tears to my eyes.

"He is perfect, my queen." Loki said kissing my forehead.

The healer came over holding my son, he was squirming and dying to see his mother. "Congratulations Loki and Luna, here is your little boy." She handed me the small bundle. I looked down at his face. More tears fell as I saw the face of my little boy for the first time. He was absolutely precious.

"Hello little Asmund. Welcome to the world." I spoke kissing my baby's forehead. Loki was now sitting beside me in bed, staring at the little child we had created.

"He is perfect." He whispered. Asmund reached out for Loki when he saw him.

"Would you like to hold your little boy?" I asked holding the baby out to him.

He nodded and carefully took our baby into his arms. Asmund was immediately captivated by him. Loki spoke soft words to him, making him coo with happiness. He already knew Loki's voice. Another rush of tears washed over me.

"Luna, we need to get you cleaned up. Do you trust your husband with the baby?" One of the healers asked me.

"Of course I do." I turned to Loki, "Keep him out of trouble, my love." I spoke kissing Loki's cheek and leaning down to kiss Asmund's forehead again. Two of the healers led me into the bathroom, where a warm bath was waiting for me.

* * *

I did not want to stay away from my family for long, so I cut the bath short, contrary to what the healers wanted. I needed to go back to see my son. I was sure he was hungry by now. Reentering the room, I noticed Loki had moved to the chair on the other side of the room, probably so the maids could change the sheets. His eyes were trained on the little green bundle in his arms.

He looked up when he heard me enter the room, "Oh look Asmund, your mother has returned. Shall we tell her that you are hungry?" Loki whispered making you smile.

I went over to the newly made bed and settles against the pillows, "Bring me the hungry boy." I said reaching out for my little baby. Loki got up and walked over to me, placing the bundle in my arms. Asmund cooed when he saw my face.

"He is already in love with his mother. He takes after me." Loki spoke settling beside me.

I opened the top of my dressing gown, to expose a breast. It did not take long for Asmund to latch on and begin to suckle. It was an odd sensation, but I welcomed it. I knew I was helping my little baby to grow up to become a strong young man. "He is so perfect, Loki. So small and precious." I was staring down at the suckling baby.

"Yes he is. I cannot thank you enough for giving me this gift." Loki said not being able to take his eyes of Asmund.

"It would not have been possible without you, darling." I loved Loki for everything he has given me. He had treated me like a queen from the beginning. Of course we had our hard times, but for the most time we were happy and in love. I had a little family with Loki and I loved it more than anything.

"Oh yes, you are right. After Asmund is done feeding, would you feel like having a few visitors? Mother is probably dying to see her new grandson and I can imagine Thor and Jane are in the same state." He explained.

"That is perfectly fine, but I do need to get dressed before they come." I answered as Asmund finished up. "Can you burp Asmund while I find something suitable to wear?"

"Of course I can." I gently handed Asmund to Loki and pulled myself off the bed. I was in a small amount of pain but it did not bother me too much. I chose a light dress and slipped it on before joining Loki and our little bundle of joy.

"Mother is on her way with Thor and Jane." Loki told me handing me Asmund once again. I could see he was starting to get tired.

"Well it seems Asmund is already getting tired. Stay awake my baby, you are about to meet your grandmother, aunt and uncle." I whispered as he fought to keep his eyes open. A light knock sounded at the door. Loki told them to come in. When the door opened, it revealed Frigga.

"How are you three doing?" She questioned striding into the room.

"We are doing well. Luna and Asmund are both doing very well. Asmund has been fed and now he is growing tired." Loki answered not moving from beside me.

"Oh Asmund is a beautiful name. Devine protection. That is perfect for a future king." She said stopping at the edge of the bed.

I smiled at her, "Would you like to hold your grandson?"

"Yes, I would love that." She answered. She settled down at the edge of the bed and I handed Asmund to her. She was in love the moment she laid eyes on him. I could tell she was going to spoil him rotten and I was perfectly okay with that. "He looks like a perfect mixture between the two of you. He has Loki's hair and your eyes Luna." She spoke looking over his features.

"I told Loki that he was going to have his black hair but he did not believe me." I spoke causing Loki to nudge me lightly.

"It was not that I did not believe you but I was hoping he would your brunette hair." I smiled at him. We turned back to Frigga and Asmund to find that Asmund had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Would you look at that, he drifted to sleep. We should lay him down and then I am going to leave the two of you to rest. Luna my dear, you need some rest after giving birth to this handsome little boy." She stood up and walked over to his crib that we had in our chambers and carefully placed him down. We observed her in silence. "Congratulations you two. Enjoy parenthood. I am going to tell Thor and Jane they best wait until tomorrow to see him." Frigga said before leaving us alone.

Loki turned to me, "My mother is right, you need some rest. You did a lot today. You gave birth, giving me the family I have always wanted." Loki said brushing the hair from my face.

"Okay, I am feeling a bit tired." I stifled a yawn.

"I love you." Loki said pulling me into a passionate kiss. "Tomorrow we get to face the world as new parents."

"I love you too, Loki." He helped me to slip under the covers. "Please lay with me. Asmund will let us know if he needs us." I spoke grabbing onto his hand.

"Alright, my queen." He got into bed beside me, pulling me close. He kissed my forehead, "Get some sleep." I was already drifting off at that point. Dreaming of my perfect family and how perfect my son was.


End file.
